90thhungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alistair Bezenschin
Lord Alistair Septimus Bezenschin I of the North was credited as a leading force in the overthrowing and subsequent execution of President Coriolanus Snow. He was also notably the father-in-law of Leah Matrix, as well as the grandfather of Kristen, Adam, Kendall, Evathia, Juliet, and Hawke. tbc Personality tbc Appearance tbc Relationships tbc Before New Discoveries tbc New Discoveries tbc SO2G tbc Death Alistair died on April 23rd, the day after the notable anniversary of President Snow's death. The circumstances surrounding his death are left highly ambiguous, such as the cause of death, whether or not it was the result of an assassination plot, and who the conspirator(s) of said assassination plot could be. His death is depicted as follows: "An older servant made her way over to Alistair. "Cook Andrea got your special wine for you, my lord. Unfortunately she has another matter to attend to and cannot present it herself, but rest assured I'll have your wine in a moment," the woman rasped, to which Alistair thanked and dismissed her. Like promised, the woman promptly returned, goblet and wine bottle in hand. She laid the goblet on the table before him as Alistair took a seat, then proceeding to pour the wine. A din resonated throughout the hall as people conversed, but Alistair paid no mind to it, raising the cup to his lips as he took a generous swig. There was a note of something peculiar in this wine, the old man noted. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He turned to glance at those sitting nearest to him, picking up the goblet again. His hands, however, began trembling violently and the goblet fell from his hands, shattering on the floor as its scarlet wine roamed the polished floor. Alistair could feel his heart rate sharply elevate as his head begun to pound. At the sound of his goblet smashing on the floor, all eyes averted, startled, towards the struggling old man, clutching his stomach as he writhed in pain. Alistair's blue eyes were wild as ever now; what on Earth was happening?! Every muscle in his body burned now, and from the spots in his vision he could only see one thing as it entered the room; his son. By now, everyone once sitting had sprung from their seats, gathering around Alistair in a sea of astonished faces. After he fell from his chair, Leah and Adam wasted no time in trying to help him back up again, but the old man wouldn't sit upright. He lay sprawled on the floor, breathing shallow and rapid as his dimming eyes didn't leave his progeny. "Ian...my boy..." the words came out as a faint rasp, as servants ran around in panic, in search of a remedy (no Miike Snow lyric intended). Alistair was passed into the hands of three nurses who promptly made attempts to resuscitate him. Their attempts met no avail. Alistair Bezenschin was dead." After SO2G tbc Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Pre-First Generation Category:Written by Georgia